In the context of implantable device, the packaging, which may sometimes be referred to as the housing, or “can” of the implantable device, is a component of the implantable device, and includes an interface between the implantable device and the host. Packaging of implantable device may also provide a substrate such as a frame onto which other components of the implantable device may be mounted. Typically, packaging for implantable device serves at least two functions. First, the packaging protects the host in which the device is implanted. Second, the packaging protects internal components of the device from surrounding tissues of the host.
Packaging has been made of metallic materials such as Ti and Ti alloys. These materials provide good bio-compatibility but are bulky and expensive. Metallic materials also hinder the non-contact recharging of batteries that may exist in the implantable device.
Alternative packaging materials such as ceramic are also possible but have their own limitations. For example, ceramic packaging is still bulky and lack ductility, although ceramic packaging allows non-contact recharging.
Packaging is preferably compatible with feedthroughs. Feedthroughs are used to accommodate signal pathways between the implantable device and the host. For example, an implantable defibrillator has feedthroughs to detect fibrillation of the heart of the host and to send an electric pulse to the heart to defibrillate it.